


A solid 8 out of 10.

by CasperOfAsgard



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Slightly Underage, Smuttysmut, Virgin!Oswald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 17:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12846456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasperOfAsgard/pseuds/CasperOfAsgard
Summary: One of Fish's babygirls jumps into the rescue to save Penguin from embarrassment.





	A solid 8 out of 10.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this out in 30 minutes flat. Please excuse grammatical/spelling errors or any continuity errors. If it feels rushed, it's because it was. Enjoy! Comments give me life.

“Oh come on, Penguin, have you ever even seen a naked woman?!” The sudden rupture of men's laughter caught Blaire's attention. She leaned over the bar to see a scene she had seen a few too many times. Four of Fish's henchmen sat around a table, taunting her umbrella boy. 

“Now fellas, what kind of gentleman would I be if I kissed and told?” Oswald assured the men. The young bartender rolled her eyes and went back to drying the drink ware. 

She was thankful the night was almost over. Her feet ached from the high heels her boss made her wear on a nightly basis. Though, she knew better to complain. She would be homeless and starving, again, if not for Fish. Blaire owed her life to that woman. She scanned the room, not taking her hands from the task of getting the bar ready for the next day. Fish sat alone in a booth, doing something on her smartphone. Undoubtedly, something business-related, Blaire was sure. Another roar of laughter from the men caught both the women's attentions. Fish looked up only long enough to shake her head at the men. 

“Fine, describe the last pussy you saw!” One man demanded. “And your momma's don't count!” Another one added. “Look at him, he's speechless!” A third man piped in. 

“Have a drink with me?” A whisper-like voice startled her. She turned quickly to see her boss, who had taken a seat at the bar. Fish smiled in response to Blaire not realizing she had sat down. “Dealer's choice.”

Whiskey. Definitely whiskey. “Yes ma'am.” Blaire smirked and put two shot glasses on the bar. Normally, she wouldn't care about making a mess, but she poured the liquor carefully. Not wanting to dirty up the bar again. Mooney raised her shotglass and clinked it against Blaire's, before they both threw them back. It took a moment before the bartender was able to speak. She motioned her head to the men. “Why don't you put a stop to that?” she asked with genuine curiosity. 

Fish turned only her head to take in the scene. The men still hadn't let up. Oswald's smile never diminished as he dismissed the things the men were saying. “If a momma steps in to stop her child's bully, it will only make things worse.” She paused and turned her attention back to Blaire as the girl took in what she said. “However, you can help him.”

Blaire only raised an eyebrow at her new momma. Sure, she had gotten into a few fights in her life; had yet to lose one, but she doubted any one of those men feared her enough to listen to her. “Walk over to Oswald, sit in his lap and tell him you can't wait for him to come over tonight.” The boss suggested. 

“Wait, what?” was all that managed to escape her lips. 

Fish rolled her eyes at the young girl. “Not one of those men haven't propositioned you for sex. They'll be jealous if they think Oswald is getting what they all want. Hell, it may even raise their respect for him.” She explained. 

Blaire couldn't help but smile. “You're a genius, momma.” Fish nodded in an “I know” manner.

She wasted no time making her way to the group of men. She pushed past one, bumping into his large shoulder to get to her target. 

“Oswald...” she plopped her ass into his lap. He nearly choked on his mouthful of wine. The men around them fell silent, as did Penguin. “You're still coming over tonight, right? I had so much fun last night.” She eyed Oswald, hoping he would catch on and not make an ass of himself by questioning her. 

“I, I-uh...” he shook his head and looked up to the men around them. She watched his face, intently, just inches away from her own. “I-yes, of course. Wouldn't miss it.”

“Great! I'll be done prepping the bar in twenty minutes. I can't wait.” she leaned in and kissed his cheek before removing herself from his lap. As she made her way back to the bar, she couldn't quite make out what the men were whispering amongst themselves. 

\----xx----

“Ms. Mooney asked me to bring you this.” Oswald caught Blaire off-guard as she was mid-yawn. She had to shake her head to suppress the tail end of it. He gently placed a stack of money on the bar.

“Oh, thank you.” she picked up her tips for the night. She considered it rude to count money in front of people, but she could tell by the thickness, it was an upwards of at least two hundred dollars. Old, drunk men were excellent tippers. 

Oswald looked as if he was going to walk away, but he stopped mid-step. “I wanted to um- thank you for earlier. You didn't have to do what you did.”

“It's fine.” She waved him off. “You know, you should really stand up for yourself.”

“I fear it wouldn't do much good. It would only piss them off and they're all twice my size.” he explained. “Besides, I grew up with men like them, they need a punching bag. Something to relieve the stress of this lifestyle.”

Blaire felt strong pity for the umbrella man. “Well, maybe now they'll leave you alone, since they think we're, you know-

“I'm not sure if sleeping with a sixteen year old-”

“Seventeen.” she corrected. “I'll be eighteen in two months.”

“Pardon my mistake.” he said sarcastically and jokingly put his hand on his chest apologetically. “I still doubt them thinking I've bedded a seventeen-almost-eighteen-year-old will make them think any higher of me.”

“All but one of them, has literally offered me cash for sexual favors.” she explained. “They think you're getting it for free.”

He shrugged defeated. “Well, you do know this will ruin your reputation. Bring known as the girl who slept with the Penguin.” he mocked.

“So?” she eyed him. “There's nothing wrong with you. You've always been kind to me and you're not exactly hideous or anything.” 

“Thank you? I guess?” he eyed her back suspiciously. 

“Hey, if we're going to make this look realistic, wrap your arm around my waist as we're leaving.” she pulled her phone from her pocket to check the time. “Which is now, because I'm officially off and my feet are killing me.” 

“Well, at the very least, allow me to pay for your cab ride, for what you've done for me tonight.” Oswald offered. Blaire wasn't about to turn down anything that saved her money. 

 

\--xx---

The cab ride was all but silent except for small talk about the city. She learned that he still lived with his mother, who he took care of. He began working for Fish to help pay her bills, especially her medical bills. He talked fondly of her, insisting that Blaire would just love her and he would be sure to introduce them if Gertrude ever visited Mooney's. The bartender let him ramble about her, figuring she's all he had growing up. He didn't seem the type to have friends. She sort of regretted not trying to talk to him more. They were around each other damn near ten hours a day. Of course, she was busy serving people and beating drunk men off the bar and he was busy answering to Fish's every beck and call. But nevertheless, she was starting to regret it. 

Her flat was quickly approaching and she didn't want to cut him off from his stories. “Hey, um-my flat is up ahead, but if you want to come in for a little while, we can keep chatting.” Inviting men, especially men she didn't know that well, into her apartment was something she never did. Something she never thought she would do. But she was quickly growing a soft spot for this strange man. 

“Oh, no. I couldn't impose-”

“It's not imposing if I'm inviting you in.” she explained. “I have Chinese on speed dial and cold box wine in the fridge.”

“What a good selling point.” he quirked. 

“Look here smartass.” she playfully pointed as they pulled up to her front door. 

 

\----xx-----

 

Blaire exited her small bathroom, closing the door behind her, wearing sweatpants and an old tanktop. “That's so much better.” she stretched her toes out as she walked back into the living room. Where Oswald sat awkwardly on her black futon. She only wished she had something comfortable for him to change into, as well. Even after taking off his jacket at the door, she figured the suit was still uncomfortable. She went straight for the kitchen and retrieved two cheap wineglasses and filled them with the even cheaper wine. She handed him his and plopped down on the other side of the futon. 

“I don't mean to pry, but how did someone as young as seventeen-almost-eighteen come to work for Fish?” he said after taking a sip and setting it down on the small side table. 

“Oh. Well, long story short...” she ran her finger around the lip of the glass. “I was sort of homeless, in a bad position. She caught me stealing from the trash cans to feed myself. Offered me a job.”

“Wow.” he looked genuinely surprised. “Do you- are your parents-”

“Dad was never in the picture, mom was a raging alcohol who chose men over her own child. Ran away when I was sixteen.” she laughed and shook her head. “It doesn't bother me or anything.” She looked around her at the small flat that lacked the home-feel. “Fish put me up here and even paid my first year's rent. It's basic, you know? But it's a roof over my head.”

He shook his head. “I understand.”

It wasn't long before the food arrived. It's one of the reasons she continually orders from that particular restaurant, is because they're only a five minute drive from her flat. As soon as the doorbell rang, Oswald jumped up to pay for it, surprising Blaire. “He we are.” he sat the food on the kitchen table and she grabbed both his and her glass to refill them. Conversation continued over dinner. She had a hilarious time trying to teach him how to use chopsticks. Many of noodles were spilled on the floor, but she didn't mind. She couldn't stop laughing long enough to care. 

“You know, I really wish the people at work got to know you.” she said in between laughs. “I swear they wouldn't say half of that mean shit.”

He crossed him arms on the table and shrugged. “I mean, what they're saying isn't untrue. I'm thirty one and have never been with anyone.” 

Blaire was mid bite when he dropped this information on her. She fell silent and put her chopsticks down. It must've been the two glasses of wine in him that made an otherwise reserved man spill such a secret. “You've never slept with anyone?” He looked up at her ashamed, before shaking his head no. “Why? Are you saving yourself or-”

“No, just...haven't really met anyone who seems like the right person to be with.” he awkwardly scratched the back of his head. “It sounds silly, I know.”

“No no, not at all.” she assured. “I mean, I've only slept with one guy and it was the most boring, meaningless twenty seconds of my life.”

Oswald couldn't help but chuckle.

“Sex is kind of overrated, you know? Everyone makes a big deal about it. You're so excited for your first time and almost everyone's first is super disappointing. It's best to just kind of get it out of the way, you know?” 

“I suppose.” he agreed. “I just don't know many women, I guess. I don't like the barflies at work. You're really the only female coworker who's ever talked to me.”

“Yeah. You know, if there wasn't such an age gap between us... ” Blaire shook her head and put her wine glass down. She didn't need anything else to help her make bad decisions. There was an awkward silence between the two before she spoke again. “I doubt you'd want to sleep with a 17 year old, you know?”

He squinted at the table, thinking through what she said. “Age doesn't really matter. You're an adult. You've very attractive and mature-”

“You think I'm attractive?” she cut him off. 

“Well, of course.” he tilted his head in confusion. “Everyone at Fish's thinks you're attractive.”

“Yeah, but you're different, Oswald. You're one of those “fine taste” people. I'm a mess.” she excused. “If Fish would let me, I'd wear jeans and flip flops at work.” 

Oswald let out a small laugh through his nose. “It's a common rhetoric that opposites attract.” 

Blaire smiled shyly and looked down at her half-empty plate, trying to consider her options. On one hand, sex wasn't a big deal to her. But she didn't want to ruin what could be an amazing friendship and definitely didn't want awkward vibes at work. 

“Please don't feel that I'm pressuring you, Blaire...” Oswald looked at the young girl concerned. 

“Oh, no, I don't feel pressured or anything. I just don't want to ruin this little friendship we've developed tonight, you know? Or our work relationship.” she paused and put her hand out to offer a handshake. “Promise me it won't change anything, okay?”

Oswald displayed a side smile and offered her his hand. “Yes ma'am.” 

“Um...” Blaire looked around her apartment. “Can we do it on the futon? My bedroom is embarrassingly messy.”

“Yeah, that's fine.” Oswald spoke with obvious nervousness. 

The young girl stood up from the table and made her way to the living room. Oswald took a few seconds, but he followed close behind. She let the couch down into bed position and motioned for him to sit. She hit the light by the front door, with only the kitchen light illuminating the apartment. Not that she was particularly ashamed of her body, but she didn't want him to see her in the full light. Oswald wasn't going to protest, he never saw his own body as something worth putting on display. 

She smiled at him and returned to the futon, sitting down next to the older man. She noticed him clutching at the thighs of his suit pants. “Do you want to kiss me?” she asked, not wanting an awkward silence to begin. 

He nodded and leaned in slowly, not taking his eyes off hers. Their lips met and they both sighed into it. They held the position before he pulled away to look at her again. His lips returned back to hers. She noted how soft his lips were. How his nose felt sharp on her cheek. One of his hands rested on her inner knee. He pulled away, but kept his forehead against hers. It gave her a chance to see the growing member currently traveling down his thigh. 

“You'll have to tell me what you like....” he whispered against her lips. 

“This is about you, Os. Do what comes natural; do what you want with me.” She barely finished before his lips crashed back into hers. This time it was rougher, deeper. Hungrier. He tugged her shirt up over her head and tossed it to the ground. He backed up for a moment and took in her bare chest. It took everything in Blaire to not cover herself up. Penguin leaned forward and delicately grabbed her breast. Gingerly rubbing his thumb against her nipple. It sent a twinge straight to her core, making her mouth fall open. Oswald took note of the reaction and had to fight the urge to smile at how sweet she looked. Instead he leaned into the crook of her neck and softly sucked on the soft skin of her neck. The girl's eyes fluttered closed. 

Blaire wanted so badly to take control, she wanted to hurry up the process. She could practically feel herself starting to drip. She wasn't sure if it was from this year long dry spell, or if she just truly wanted the Penguin. She met him half-way and started to fumble with the buttons of his shirt. It felt like she unbuttoned 20 of them before she was able to pulled the shirt off him, and even then, a black tank top stood in the way of getting him shirtless. He pulled the top garment off himself, saving her the trouble. His body took her a little by surprise. He was thin, for sure, but toned. She was tempted to ask if he worked out. It was Penguin's turn to want to cover up, not that she would have allowed him. 

After many more kisses and getting rid of clothes, they were down to nothing but her purple boyshorts and his black boxer briefs. His hand had been nervously dancing up her thigh. He finally reached the fabric of her panties. He carefully used his index finger to rub up and down her slit. The way he barely brushed the tip of her clit was driving her wild. She reached down and took him by the hand, shoving it down into her panties. He laughed into her mouth and took the hint. The same finger continued the same motion, only this time, it slicked up and down between her folds. 

“Oh fuck...” she moaned into his mouth and dug her nails into his shoulder. “Are you sure you've never done this before?” 

“I swear.” he said as he reached for her hand, pulling it into his lap. She grabbed hold of the lining of his boxer briefs and tugged them down. His erect manhood sprang from the fabric with a fierceness. She took in his size. He was thicker than she guessed, though average in length. She palmed it, wrapping her petite fingers around it. With one stroke, a drop of pre-cum covered her fingers. She treated the head of his cock much like he did her nipples. Her thumb rubbed across the hole, making him quiver under her touch. 

He stared intently at the young girl as she toyed his member. “Do you want a blowjob?” she asked softly. 

He shook his head in response. “No, I- I probably won't last long if you do that.” She nodded and took him by the arms, pulling him on top of her. She was desperately trying to get him inside her and was bucking her hips up as far as she could. “I uh-I don't have a condom.” he said quietly. 

Blaire bit her lip, debating with herself. “Can you promise to pull out?” 

He nodded and pushed his lips against hers once more. This time, his tongue pushed past her lips and found hers. The tip of their tongues flicked back and forth as they explored each other's mouths. He simultaneously lined up his man hood with her hole and quickly pushed it inside. She squealed, not being given the time to adjust to his size. Though, she grinned and bared it, not wanting to kill his confidence his first time. Luckily, she was thoroughly saturated at this point. He pulled almost all the way out before pushing back to the hilt again. This time, a quick moan escaped her lips. He continued this a few times, his own little moans and grunts coming with each thrust. He was scared to find a steady rhythm, for fear of cumming too fast, and Blaire picked up on it. 

She wrapped one arm around his back, while the other hand tangled into his asymmetrical hair, pulling his face into the crook of her neck. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled his whole body tight into her own. “Go ahead and finish, it's okay.” she whispered into his ear. He took no time and began thrusting again, falling into a steady rhythm this time. The faster he went, the tenser his muscles got. Blaire's eyes were too rolled back into her head to even take notice. Oswald began to fight against her death grip, but there was no getting out of it. He reached down and grabbed hold of her ass cheek and began to pump into her harder. With a few final thrusts, he spilled his load into her. The excess dripped down her ass and onto the futon. 

There was a few moments before she let him go and he was able to roll off of her. “Damn that was...a solid 8 out of 10, Os.” 

The goofy man laughed into her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist, not wanting to let her go. "I really tried to pull out, I swear."

"That was on me, I wanted it, hence the leg lock I had you in." she explained. "I can take the morning after pill, no biggie."

\--------------

Ends abruptly, but there WILL be a part two where they run into each other later on in life. Specifically when he takes over Fish's bar.


End file.
